Bunny Love
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: Shougo wants his reward from Rei but instead, Rei's in for a big surprise when the singer wanted him to listen to his new song at the concert.


**WARNING: AU, OOC-ness, YAOI**

**This is my first "Love Stage!" fan fiction and it revolves on my favorite pairing ShougoxRei. :D I decided to write this just because of the song "Bunny Love" by BREAKERZ. Well, they do have somewhat of a connection to the manga so... *fangirls*.**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys like this one-shot.**

* * *

Rei wasn't a big fan of concerts. Nope. But he was doing this as a 'reward' for Shougo who kept on helping him when things get kind of messed up with the said rock singer's younger brother, Izumi Sena. He only agreed to this because of that. He was in the crowded concert stadium being nearly crushed by the fans of the band CRUSHERZ.

"That idiot Shougo." He cursed under his breath as he pushed his glasses back up at the bridge of his nose. He cursed not because he had to be in such a crowd but he was cursing because of what he was wearing. Shougo had requested him to wear a black t-shirt with a pink bunny silhouette. It wasn't his type of casual wear at all. Usually he'd be in his suit or perhaps if it really was needed, he'd be dressed with a white t-shirt, khaki jacket, and slightly torn pants for style. However, Shougo made him wear this.

What was worse though was that Rei was probably the only male in the crowd which earned him a few indifferent stares from the women attending the concert. He was also near the stage so he knew that he might be easily spotted by Shougo when he performs. It was not a good day for him. Nope. He could still remember their conversation earlier this morning.

_"Good morning, Rei~!" Coming into the kitchen where Rei was preparing some morning tea was the lead vocalist of CRUSHERZ, Shougo Sena. He had his usual flare in the atmosphere already even though it was still early. The said megane had his suit on already but he had an apron over it since he too was making some breakfast for himself and possible for Shougo since he showed up._

_"Good morning, Shougo." He replied, not turning his head towards the golden haired male but rather, he stuck to concentrating at the task at hand._

_"Nee~ Rei~ When am I going to get my reward?" Shougo asked in his usual playful tone which almost did not suit the way he looks at all. By 'reward', he meant when was Rei going to do that one thing that Shougo really liked him doing. Rei gritted his teeth as a blush appeared on his face. Thank Kamisama that the other members of the Sena family weren't present in the house._

_"D-do you want your reward now?" Rei hesitated and Shougo hugged him from behind. The megane thought that he knew what would happen next but that theory's existence was shattered when he felt Shougo's arms around for a second before they slipped away, catching Rei off guard. "Eh?"_

_"I'd love to accept my reward now but I think I'll change things a bit." Rei turned so he could face Shougo's retreating form. Turning his head to the side so he could take a small glimpse at Rei, Shougo smiled. "I have a concert tonight at the usual place where I perform. CRUSHERZ is going to perform our new single so be there okay?" He turned his head back and continued to walk, still keeping that smile on his face. "Oh and wear that shirt that I bought you the other day when you go."_

_"You mean, that black shirt with a pink bunny on it?"_

_"Yep. So, see ya later, R-e-i~."_

"Jeez." Rei's face was red yet again at the thought. If he didn't love Shougo this much then he would have burned this shirt to ash already.

"Yahho~ everybody! Good evening!" A booming voice went through the speakers and everyone started to scream or squeal at the entrance of CRUSHERZ on stage. Rei looked up and saw Shougo dressed in his usual rock star clothes with the only add on was the set of black and pink bunny ears on his head speaking on the microphone and greeting the crowd just like how he starts every concert. "Are you ready to hear CRUSHERZ new song~?" The crowd went rabid as they answered the singer with a giant 'yes'.

The lights on the stage then faded until it was dark before it flashed bright red, coloring everything with the said shade as Shougo placed his microphone on the stand and snapped his fingers four times before the guitars started roaring through the speakers.

_Silhouette in the moonlight_  
_ Are you a bunny girl in an eternal mating season?_  
_ Like a little devil, making an innocent face_  
_ Saying, "Anytime you want, baby,"_  
_ Isn't that foul play?_  
_ Like a nocturnal bunny_  
_ I wanna hop, wanna catch you_  
_ With a bow tie and a tuxedo_  
_ I wanna escort you to our love nest_

All the girls were fawning at the first verse and to be honest, Rei was blushing like a tomato. What was an even worse situation was that Shougo had spotted him while he sang, keeping his eyes on the megane as he continued to sing, a smug smile was on his face. Closing his eyes, the singer continued to sing with all of his being, even more inspired to do so because of the reaction he got out of the usually stoic Rei. Then, the chorus started.

_ Wanna hold, wanna hold you now_  
_ Wanna kiss, wanna kiss you now_  
_ I wanna fill that soft nape of your neck_  
_ With red bruises_  
_ Chasing, running away, CRY_  
_ Luring, crossing, WHY_  
_ I wanna jump on you from behind_  
_ And go at you like mad_

"Tch." The red on his cheeks wasn't going to go away any time soon. The megane continued to listen even though he didn't want to. The lyrics of the song was already getting to him and he knew that Shougo was doing this on purpose, putting sensuality in the words.

_ Innocently, gently, our hands intertwine_  
_ You lead me to believe with those teary eyes_  
_ Don't toy with my tail_  
_ Don't make fun of a herbivore's potency_  
_ Take it all off, show me everything_  
_ Open that heart, and those legs_

"What the-" Rei glared at the singer for the seductive look he gave and also at that lyrical meaning. _Who even thought about this song?! It must have been Shougo._ Rei thought, annoyed that Shougo was clearly staring at him. He could feel the male's gaze on him so it made him uncomfortable, and it was one hell of a bad idea getting Rei uncomfortable in such a place. Then the chorus started again.

_ Wanna catch, wanna catch you BUNNY_  
_ Over and over, over and over, HONEY_  
_ I wanna thrust it from behind_  
_ And make a mess out of you_  
_ Won't stop, can't stop_  
_ Control's broken, I'm a beast on a rampage_  
_ I wanna plant seeds inside you_  
_ I'll shoot at anything and everything_  
_ Return to the wild_  
_ Mad love BUNNY LOVE_

_ Inside our cages called reason_  
_ We've always been screaming_  
_ That we want love_  
_ "Don't leave me alone, 'cuz I'll die.."_

_ Wanna hold, wanna hold you now_  
_ Wanna kiss, wanna kiss you now_  
_ I wanna bite you really hard_  
_ And gasp like I'm screaming_  
_ Chasing, running away, CRY_  
_ Luring, crossing, WHY_  
_ Over and over, hunting spoils_  
_ Come now, aim at your target_  
_ Wanna catch, wanna catch you BUNNY_  
_ Over and over, over and over, HONEY_  
_ I wanna blindly shoot at that face_  
_ That chest, that hair, that mouth_  
_ Return to the wild_  
_ Turn back into beasts_  
_ Welcome home_  
_ Rough love BUNNY LOVE_

At the end of the song, everyone cheered and some girls even fainted. The band exited for a small break before going to the 'fan interactions' which will be held after a small break. Rei couldn't get the song out of his head now though. It was a song that held so much meaning when it comes to the genre love or let's say 'erotica'. As for Rei, he stealthily made his way to the back stage where the members were taking a break.

"Shougo! What were you thinking, singing a song like that?!" Rei stomped to him, intentionally interrupting the small talk between the band members and the said golden haired vocalist.

"Rei~!" Shougo immediately catapulted himself onto the megane, wrapping his arms around Rei and snuggling his head into the crook of his neck. "Did you like the song~? I made it while I thought of you y'know!" Shougo admitted and Rei went red before he gave Shougo a bop to the head. "Ow!" The other members of CRUSHERZ just laughed at this. Of course they knew that their friend had someone he liked and they don't judge whether it was a woman or another guy like them.

"You idiot! You placed those embarrassing lyrics in there!" Rei scolded but he failed at looking deadly since his red face said so otherwise. "_Anytime you want baby? I wanna fill that soft nape of your neck with red bruises? Open that heart and those legs? I wanna thrust it from behind? I wanna plant seeds inside you?!_ What the hell, Shougo!"

"Rei~ Don't get mad!" Shougo pouted, hanging his head low. "Those were just the things that I wanted to do to you when we're alone." He admitted and started to defend himself. This wasn't really a serious fight for both of them. The only thing at stake was the hot and steamy sex they were going to have later. It might not happen if Shougo doesn't persuade Rei.

Rei, if possible, went all the more red at that. Shougo really had his way with words.

"Shougo, it's time to go back on stage." One of the members said, earning a look from Shougo that just screamed 'this is a situation of life or death for me, please understand'. "Tch. Haha. We get it. It's fine if you don't come." The other members started to get back on stage when one shouted at Shougo again. "You better do your best with Sagara-san. It looks like your sex life is at stake here." Well, at least one got the message.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the Sena residence, Rei began to lecture Shougo about singing such a song in a concert, especially in front of so many people who might start thinking differently about the vocalist.

"Rei~ why are you in a foul mood? It was a song dedicated to you after all." Shougo began explaining again. He had seated himself on the living room couch with Rei standing just a few feet away from while having his back face him.

"That's precisely why I'm such a mess right now! You sang those words which were supposed to be meant for me only but you had others hear you! Now every girl fan you have will think that the song was directed to them instead!" Rei turned to face the golden haired Shougo only to see the singer's eyes wide as if something had finally clicked inside his head. The megane had to look away at the stare that Shougo was giving him while still having that tint of red on his face.

"You're.. jealous?" Shougo was dumbfounded when Shougo reacted to that statement.

"Of course I was, you idiot!" Rei didn't think that anything would change if he didn't admit what he felt so he just went straight for it. This seemed to make Shougo's eyes sparkle and before he knew it, Rei had Shougo's arms around him.

"Ahh.. Rei~ I'm so happy right now~" Shougo sighed. He too had a blush on his face now. Just knowing that the person he loved was jealous made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Turning the megane so that he could face him, Shougo cupped Rei's cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes. "You're the only person I love Rei. I'd do anything for you, and that song was just to express how much love I felt for you. You drive me crazy, Rei, and I wanted everyone to know that despite them not really knowing who I was singing about. I love you, Rei." Shougo smiled before he rested his lips on Rei's forehead.

Rei remained silent, finding the other's warmth comforting enough for him to be calm once more. The things that Shougo had said to him made his heart beat rapidly and it was a familiar feeling that he still wasn't used to. _This is the feeling of being in love, no?_ Rei thought to himself before he gave a small laugh.

"Rei?" Shougo pulled away a bit just to see the megane's face which had a small smile plastered on it. Rei just stared up at him and gave Shougo a small, chaste peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Shougo." What was going to happen next had left Rei's mind a while ago but immediately came back when the golden haired singer carried him bridal style.

"Now, my bedroom. Shall we?" Shougo just had to chuckle at the obvious 'yes' on Rei's face without him actually saying the word. Rei then mumbled something to himself before he got carried away.

"I love you too much to say no, idiot."

* * *

**That's the end of this one-shot! I hope that you guys loved it! I mean, this was my first "Love Stage!" fan fiction after all so, I'd love to get your reviews on it and I might write another one if you guys inspired me enough or if I find my inspiration like how I did just now in making this fiction. xD I love you guys!**

**Please review, fave, and follow!**


End file.
